


Ты и я (и четыре зубные щетки)

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Gallows Humor, M/M, Sarcasm, Secret Relationship, Weddings, fruk wedding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Саша и Рихард не в отношениях. Вроде бы. [2р!Россия/2р!Пруссия, 2р!Франция/2р!fem!Англия]





	Ты и я (и четыре зубные щетки)

**Author's Note:**

> 2p!Россия - Александр "Саша" Брагинский  
> 2р!Пруссия - Рихард Байлшмидт  
> 2р!fem!Англия - Роуз Керкленд  
> 2р!Франция - Андре Бонфуа

— Твой парень тебе изменяет.

Я вздохнул, глядя, как пена в пиве медленно опадает. В нос ударил тошнотворно сладкий запах, и рядом плюхнулась Роуз. Она была клубничной блондинкой со склонностью к сплетням, не проходило и дня, чтобы кто-нибудь с ее слов не залетел или не трахнулся со своим боссом. Кажется, для нее жизнь окружающих была сплошной Санта-Барбарой. Маленькая раздражающая сучка. Знаете, она мне нравилась.

— Рад за него, — буркнул я и отпил пиво. Пиво было отменным. А вот настроение мое как-то не очень.

Роуз рядом возмущенно всплеснула пухлыми ладошками.

— Ну как же так!

— А вот так, — отрезал я. И, помолчав, едко добавил: — Расскажи-ка мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю.

— Ты знал?

Роуз моргнула густо накрашенными ресницами. Я подумал, что там, под толстым слоем штукатурки, у нее, наверно, по-детски симпатичное пухленькое лицо. Но Андре нравились бабы постарше и постервознее, так что бедняжка Роуз старалась состарить себя как могла. Так-то без макияжа ей бы и пива не продали.

Нежная наманикюренная ручка с розовыми ногтями ласково легла на плечо. Я тут же сделал рожу кирпичом.

Больше всего я ненавидел так называемых _утешальщиков_. Людей, готовых лезть тебе в душу и шастать там в уличной обуви, чтобы потом лицемерно посыпать соль на рану и ласково хлопнуть по плечу, мол, держись, брат. А потом прийти домой и за бутылкой того же пиваса рассказывать своей подружке: «А помнишь того неудачника? Знаешь, что с ним приключилось? Я сейчас расскажу, обалдеешь…»

Так что я всегда умел себя накрутить. Рози зря ко мне полезла.

— Ты чего пришла, а? Утешать меня вздумала? Себя утешь, кукла. Твой мужик тоже каждую встречную-поперечную трахает, а на тебя без полкило грима у него не встает, вот досада, да? Тебе двадцать три, а ты выглядишь на тринадцать, жрешь торты как не в себя, а потом сидишь на диетах, ноешь и замазываешь прыщи. А твой мужик — сорокалетний извращенец со склонностью к садизму. Так что лучше сама сходи к психологу, детка. — Откуда я все это знаю? Я сисадмин, котики. Я как око Саурона, знаю все и про всех. А люди любят смотреть в офисе порно и не чистить историю браузера. Идиоты. А еще я знал, что меня несло. Что Роуз, может, и была сплетницей, но по сути оставалась довольно наивной девочкой с радужными поняшами в голове, и что я сейчас вел себя как последний мудак. _Но как же заебало-то а!_

Я ждал пощечины. Ора. Чего угодно. Но Роуз всхлипнула один раз. Второй. А потом заревела, как белуга. Некрасиво, но очень выразительно. Размазывая подтеки туши по щекам.

Я вздохнул и заказал еще пива.

 

 

****

 

 

А началось это дерьмо так.

Жил-был мудак.

С этого, наверно, начинаются все правдивые истории. Так вот, Рихард Байлшмидт жил себе и не тужил. Работал сисадмином в какой-то занюханной конторке, потом кузен Роланд, до этого полгода игноривший его в соцсетях (ну, ладно, может, я был немножко виноват сам, не стоило разбивать любимую электрогитару Ролли об его же и без того тупенькую голову), внезапно написал, что его знакомый ищет сисадмина в компанию. Работенка была не пыльной в переносном смысле и очень пыльной в прямом. Зато оклад был хорошим.

А вот начальник нет. Начальник был первостатейный мудак и звали его Саша. Вернее, Александр, но Рихард упорно звал его Саша (и никто не знал, почему он каждый раз так ухмылялся, произнося имя своего непосредственного начальника, но дома его ждал родной ноутбук, где на заставке рабочего стола была отфотошопленая фотка Саши Грей с головой Александра Викторовича).

Да, Рихард был мстительным и мелочным засранцем.

И тут, казалось бы, вот и сказочке конец, но нет. Концов, простите уж за двусмысленный каламбур, у этой истории было два. Мой и его.

Саша вызывал меня к себе по поводу и без, а потом, величественно восседая в кожаном кресле, смотрел, как я вожусь с компом, стоя на карачках. Наверно, нужно было уже тогда что-то заподозрить, но я, всегда параноидально проницательный, нехуево лажал, когда дело касалось меня самого.

То, что мой начальник — пидорас, я понял с первой встречи. А вот то, что он оказался геем, было действительно неожиданно.

Вообще, не так уж неожиданно, потому что Роуз, похихикивая, говорила об этом чуть ли не на каждом перерыве, но у нее геями были все, кроме Андре (который, к слову, как раз был как минимум би, потому что Оливер из соседнего отдела, может, и был манерным педиком, но точно имел член).

В общем, как это часто бывает, знали все, кроме меня. А терпение у Саши закончилось быстро.

После очередного срочного вызова и ползанья на карачках Саша просто закрыл кабинет на ключ, пока я провожал его настороженным взглядом.

— Ну что, трахаться будем или мне послать тебе цветы? — деловито осведомился Саша, расстегивая рубашку и аккуратно складывая ее. Гребаный педант.

— Нахуй себя пошли, — фыркнул я.

И взялся за ремень.

 

 

****

 

 

Я знал, что Саша трахается с кем-то еще. Все знали. Я сам был не без греха. У меня до сих пор в нижнем ящике стола кружевные трусики лежали, но милая блондиночка Анастейша (Настенька, как ласково называл ее Саша) из рекламщиков за ними так и не вернулась. Не похуй ли?..

Я знал. И все равно парился.

Зачем? Как так вышло? Мы же ничего не обещали друг другу. Просто как-то постепенно у меня в столе появилась пачка любимых сашкиных сигарет, а тот в свою очередь, не размениваясь по мелочам, купил себе двухспальную кровать. У нас еще зубных щеток было четыре — по две у каждого. И любимые кружки. И вся такая хуйня, что просто кричит тебе в лицо «Я В ОТНОШЕНИЯХ». Но мы не были в отношениях, вот в чем соль. И я не знал, что делать с этим дерьмом.

Роуз наконец перестала заливать соленой жидкостью мое плечо. Рубашка там промокла насквозь и остались следы тональника, румян и розовой помады, вперемешку с соплями и девичьими слезами. Тушь, как ни странно, осталась только на щеках девушки.

— Он… ик… меня… ик не люб-и-и-т! — навзрыд протянула Рози, и я поморщился.

Достал из ее сумки пачку влажных салфеток и, сжав мозолистыми пальцами аккуратный подбородок с ямочкой, стал методично вытирать темные разводы.

— Любит. Он просто козел. Есть такие мужики, Рози, они изначально так природой задуманы. Козлами. Это только в сказке встречаются люди, влюбляются и сразу становятся лучше. Слышала байки, что любовь облагораживает, делает человека лучше? Байда все это. Вот жил-был мудак. Встретил другого мудака. И что ты думаешь? Стали они хорошими людьми? Да нихуя! Минус на минус не дает плюс, он дает минус в бесконечной степени! Но знаешь, в чем плюс этого пиздеца? Что теперь они могут ебать друг друга, а не мозги окружающих.

Рози слушала. Непривычно внимательно, как ребенок, внимающий взрослому дяде. Дяде, предлагающему конфетку. И хочется, и «иди нахуй, дяденька, мне родители запретили». Ути моя прелесть. И хорошенькая ведь девчушка. Как я и думал, под слоем штукатурки обнаружилось миловидное лицо лет на десять младше, чем то, что было нарисовано на нем раньше.

Я отложил испачканную салфетку. Вздохнул. Допил пиво. Заметил идущего к нам Андре.

Поцеловал Рози.

Зачем?

Ну, я все еще был мелочным засранцем, помните?

 

 

****

 

 

Андре я не любил. Саша с ним трахался, и я его не любил уже за это. Хотя многих людей я не любил просто так, но тут уж сам бог велел, раз была такая причина. Еще Андре обижал Рози, которая была жутко раздражающей, но какой-то милой. О ней хотелось позаботиться в те моменты, когда она не открывала свой прелестный ротик и не начинала нести хуйню. В такие минуты я Андре даже понимал. Но все равно он меня бесил.

Андре пару раз заходил в кабинет Саши, о чем мне радостно доложила Роуз. Он заходил к нему не часто, но надолго. Тут любой бы что-то заподозрил, но помните, что у Рози геями были все, кроме Андре, так что жила наша принцесса в счастливом неведеньи.

Я бы тоже так хотел. Черт, да я люто ей завидовал. Потому что мне этого самодовольного французского хлыща хотелось уебать со страшной силой. Меня несло, я знал. Нельзя любить мудаков. Но кого же тогда любить, спросите вы, ведь люди все сплошные мудаки, просто кто-то маскируется чуть лучше, чем другие. Себя, ответил бы я. Конечно, я тоже мудак, но я ведь не буду наставлять рога самому себе? Мастурбация на плакат Саши Грей с присобаченой головой моего босса не в счет.

Как и любая сказка, эта история должна была закончиться либо чьей-то смертью, либо свадьбой.

У меня был сломан нос, и он плохо гармонировал со смокингом. Но это не помешало Брагинскому трахнуть меня в туалете. Лучший комплимент, что я получил за вечер.

Рози платье не шло катастрофически. Еще сильнее, чем мне не шел мой сломанный нос. Она была похожа на маленький милый тортик. Санчо Панчо. С кучей взбитых сливок. Андре был похож на кассира в похоронном бюро, отчего мне жутко хотелось вместо «горько» крикнуть «соболезную».

Андре мне было не жаль, а вот Рози очень. Но если человек собственноручно сует голову в петлю, бог ему судья. Она выглядела до безобразия счастливой. С ней мог посоперничать только весь наш отдел, увидев количество спиртного.

Я смотрел на них и не понимал, _какого хрена_.

Они же не любили друг друга. Рози была несчастной провинциальной простушкой, с вечно не сходящими веснушками, лишним весом и кучей комплексов, вбитыми заботливой мамашей с детства. Андре был сорокалетним холостяком, с мрачным чувством юмора и неприятной ухмылкой, жил один, вместо сорока кошек имея под боком сорок бутылок коллекционного вина.

Они просто встретились на обочине жизни и вцепились друг в друга, как могут вцепиться два тонущих, каждый в своем дерьме, человека. И вот теперь они женятся, чтобы пойти ко дну еще быстрее.

Я поднял бокал с шампанским, дешевым и шипучим, как газировка.

Трагедии я любил еще со школьной скамьи.

Моя личная трагедия подошла ко мне уже порядком бухая. Саша улыбался только будучи пьяным в жопу, во все остальное время казалось, что у него зубная боль.

Он навалился на меня, что-то весело вещая. Кажется, Маяковского.

— Я останусь у тебя?

Конечно, радость моя.

Интересно, как быстро меня утянет на дно камень весом в пачку сигарет, разбитое сердце и четыре зубные щетки?..


End file.
